


Fairy Boys: Baby's On Fire

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Glitterverse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fairy Boys series (11). At the Brian Slade concert, Sirius is far more interested in the contents of Remus's leather trousers than what's happening onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boys: Baby's On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He couldn't breathe.

It's wasn't the crush of the crowd, the forward surge of hundreds of glitter-covered, kohl-smeared fans pressing him up against the barrier, nor was it the fact that Brian bloody Slade was standing six feet away from him, swinging his hips seductively, grasping his microphone and holding it close to his delectable lips as he shot very suggestive glances in Curt's direction... no, it kind of had something to do with Sirius's arm, which was wrapped tight around his waist, and Sirius's fingers, which were wrapped tight around his cock, squeezing him, moving in time with the music, slow and hard and ohgodfuckGOD!

"...kinkypervertexhibitionistbloodyKINK..." he gasped, tipping his head back and resting it on Sirius's shoulder, looking up at him with adoring eyes and holding tight to the top of the barrier to keep himself from crumpling to the floor.

"Don't look at me," Sirius whispered. He smirked, moving his hand a little faster. "Look at him. Look at them."

"There's no one here but you," Remus said, not looking away. Sirius kissed him then, slipping his tongue gently into Remus's mouth as his fingers grasped and stroked and manoeuvred with some difficulty in the ludicrously tight leather trousers.

"What the fucking fuck are they doing?" Remus heard Lily shriek from somewhere nearby. He began giggling against Sirius's lips, and reached one hand up to his neck, fingers slipping across the sweaty flesh as he pulled him closer, kissed him deeper, and fought to keep his hysterics to a minimum when Skye cheerfully replied, "It's called a handjob, darling!"

He was burning. Sweat rolled down his face, down his body under his new shirt... it would have been rolling down his legs under that leather, too, if it hadn't been so fucking tight. It collected at the top instead, so Sirius's hand was warm, and wet, and fuck, they shouldn't be doing this, not in public...

"Baby's on fire," Sirius sang softly, sending strands of sweat- dampened hair to tickle Remus's ear. "And all the instruments agree that his temperature's rising..."

Remus squirmed. He was on fire. Hot, almost itching with the heat, and drenched in scalding sweat, each breath ripping in and out of his lungs as warm as the gust from an open oven door.

"Don't sing," he gasped, bending forward slightly to hide what they were doing from anybody foolish enough to take their eyes from Brian and Curt. "You're a bloody awful singer, Sirius, you know it... ohgod, but don't stop that... I..."

"Never stopping," Sirius muttered. He tugged hard on Remus's waist; Remus decided he didn't give a fuck any more what people saw or what people thought, and leaned back for another kiss, which before long had turned into a very pleasant way of hiding the fact that he was having a soul-shaking, life-altering orgasm. He saw a supernova on the inside of each eyelid, muffling cries against Sirius's lips and spilling hotly over his fingers and... shitfuckbuggerDAMN, over Lily's shoes. She kicked him hard in the shin, the expression on her face caught somewhere bizarre between disgust, awe, and lust, and wiped her foot on Sirius's jeans.

"I'm writing to the dictionary tomorrow," she hissed, "to get your photos stuck under 'insatiable' and 'indiscreet'."

Sirius just stuck his tongue out, and turned Remus around so he could kiss him properly and refasten his trousers.

"I love you," he said, and kissed Remus's lips. "When you're all sweaty and sticky and you've got yucky stains all over your trousers and a stupid goofy look on your face and you're nearly dribbling, I still love you."

Remus kissed back, then turned in his lover's arms and looked back at the stage, smiling a content smile and pulling Sirius's arms closer around him.

"Any idiot would know that."

~end~


End file.
